A Ninja with a Hidden Past
by Hiroko-chan103
Summary: This story is about Akume Kioshi a ninja that will make friends and enemies, and maybe even find love? OC... OC pairing, also pairing is yet to be determined. I suck at summaries so please just check the sory out.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you like this new story! It will eventually have a pairing, but I will let you choose so leave a comment with a pairing that you would like to see and which ever paring has the most people for it will be the pairing. The only condition is that the pairing has to be with my OC, Kioshi and it could be either straight or a yaoi pairing.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters... I simply borrow them to create fanfiction.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

'**Inner Self**'

(author's comment)

Akume Kioshi is 17 years old and a ninja under Orochimaru's control. He has a past that is clouded in mystery. He can't remember the majority of his childhood and his years as a young teenager were a little fuzzy. Kioshi was laying down on the bed in his room. His shirt laying in a crumpled mess on the floor. He was staring out the window into the night sky. His jade green eyes focusing on a movement outside. He ran a hand through his short, messy, midnight black locks as he sat up and grabbed his long black sleeve shirt and put it on. It fit him quite snuggly showing off his chiseled and toned chest and abdomen. Kioshi then stood up and walked over to his dresser and took his katana which was in it's sheath and strapped it to his back. He also grabbed and put his black leather belt around his waist and attached his tan weapons pouch to it. His black pants were loosely worn and had many pockets. Kioshi slipped his black ninja sandals onto his fair-skinned feet. With everything set, Kioshi left his room. No sooner had he exited his room that he was being beckoned outside to fight off the would be intruders. Kioshi slipped into the darkness and let the enemy ninjas get closer so he could get a better feel for them. As they approached Kioshi notice that there were three males and one female. One of the males was older and gave off the vibe of a jounin, while the two other males and the female were obviously chuunin level. '_Heh... this will be too easy._' thought Kioshi as he moved from the shadows and grabbed the female's arm and twisted it painfully behind her back. She let out a scream and the ninja with her turned and looked shocked. "Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto as he started to charge Kioshi. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Kioshi his eyes cold as he looked at Naruto who slowed but didn't stop and shouted, "Why shouldn't I!" "Because I just might kill her if you come any closer." said Kioshi as he placed a kunai against Sakura's throat causing the pink-haired kunoichi to shudder. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks his eyes wide with fear. '_Damnmit, that boy still doesn't understand the concept of a hostage situation_.' thought Kakashi with a small sigh. Sai was just standing there thinking something along the lines of, '_How stupid can Naruto be..._' Kioshi chuckled darkly as he kept the kunai on the young kunoichi's throat. '**Aaaarrrrgggg.... come on Sakura! Find a way to get free!**' shouted inner Sakura with her fist in the air. Even with inner Sakura yelling at her Sakura couldn't find a way to get free of this ninja's grasp. "Let Sakura-chan go!" shouted Naruto as he pointed a finger at Kioshi. "I don't think I will. I think I'll keep her in my grasp for a little longer." said Kioshi as he turned her around to face him. Sakura blushed upon seeing the very obvious hints of the toned and chiseled chest and abdomen that resides under the black fabric. '**Wow... he's a hottie!!!**' shouted inner Sakura with hearts in her eyes. '_Damn being a 16 year old girl... with 16 year old girl, boy craziness._' thought Sakura with a sigh and the blush still as present as ever. Kioshi took notice of the kunoichi's blush and smirked. '_Now how should I get rid of them?_' wondered Kioshi just then he felt a sharp pain in his right side. He groaned and glared at the three males but noticed that none of them had moved so his gaze shifted to his right and to his disbelief Kabuto stood there, his kunai bloody. "What the fuck?!" Kioshi growled as he glared at the man standing next to him.

"You were taking to long in getting rid of them. Oh, and Orochimaru-sama no longer has a need for you so, you are to be terminated." Kabuto said calmly with a smirk on his face. Kioshi growled again as he released Sakura and took a swing at Kabuto with his katana. Kabuto dodged and with lightening reflexes slammed his kunai into Kioshi's right thigh. "Aaaaarrrrrggggg!!!" Kioshi screamed out of pain and frustration. Kabuto just smirked at him before he disappeared. "We've got to get out of here!" shouted Kioshi at the other ninja. "And why do we have to leave?" asked Naruto looking conflicted. "Because, Naruto.... Orochimaru will send an army of shinobi to kill us all now." said Kakashi as he looked toward Kioshi for confirmation of his theory. Kioshi nodded, "Yeah... that's exactly what he'll do. Normally I could take the majority of them out easily... but being injured like this I'm not so confident in what I can do." "So what if you can't do anything! There is still Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sai-san, and I to fight." said Naruto as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Naruto-kun... I think we should listen to that guy after all, we didn't plan on taking on an army." said Sakura with a sad smile on her face. Sai nodded his agreement. "Hmph... fine we'll go I guess." said Naruto looking a little pissed that he didn't get to kick any ass. They all retreated to just out side of Fire country's boarder. They found a small inn to stay at over night. The boys got a separate room from Sakura and Kakashi had a room with Kioshi. Kioshi was sitting on the bed holding his side and thigh to prevent them from bleeding onto the sheets, he had finished telling everyone his name and some other information he knew. "Sakura... could you please tend to Akume-san's injuries?" asked Kakashi, getting the attention of the kunoichi. "Y..yes Kakashi-sensei." said the pinkette with a nod. Kakashi then left the room and closed the door behind him. Sakura fidgeted nervously as she walked over to Kioshi. "Um... can you please remove your shirt and pants?" asked Sakura with a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Why are you so nervous? Never saw a guy with his clothes off?" asked Kioshi with a smirk. Sakura glared at him and said defiantly, "I have seen a guy with his clothes off before." '_That's if you count the patients at the hospital._' thought Sakura still looking defiant. '**Although those guys weren't hot like Akume-kun here.**' said inner Sakura, causing Sakura's blush to become a darker shade of red. "Um... do you mind turning around. I don't like having you stare at me like a piece of meat while I take my clothes off." said Kioshi with a smirk plastered to his lips. Sakura blush became even deeper if that was even possible now and she nodded as she turned around facing her back to him. Kioshi shed his clothing quickly and said, "Okay, you can turn around now... Haruno-san." Sakura was slightly surprised by his formality as she turned around a new blush formed on her cheeks as she stared at Kioshi's perfect body. From what she could tell he had a medium and athletic build most likely the result of being a shinobi for a long time... and he was tall, probably six feet and her eyes scanned his toned and chiseled chest and abdomen and absentmindedly licked her lips. "Heh... I don't know if it was a wise choice for Hatake-san to ask you to do this." said Kioshi another smirk gracing his lips. Sakura's blush became deeper as she said, "I'm a trained medical ninja, I can handle patching you up." "Sure... whatever you say, Haruno-san. Now can you please tend to my wounds before I loose anymore blood?" said Kioshi with an eye brow raised. "I will... Akume-k... san." replied Sakura with another blush and she silently cursed herself for the near slip up. Kioshi smirked as he watched her move to his right side and summon healing chakra to her hands. She was done bandaging his side when she realized where the next wound was. (well more like she realized that the wound was rather close to Kioshi's groin) She blushed as Kioshi pulled the leg of his boxers up to allow Sakura to heal the wound. Kioshi smirked as he said, "Your hands ever been this close to a guy's junk before?" Sakura's blush became a deep crimson red and she merely shook her head. '**Sakura if you just move your hand a little farther then you'd be grabbing Akume-kun's crotch.**' said inner Sakura, not helping the situation any. Sakura forced her inner self away as she finished bandaging the wound. "You can put your clothes back on now, Akume-k...san." said Sakura with a blush at her near slip again. '_Damnmit, why do I want to call him Akume-kun... I barely even know the guy._' she thought as she headed toward the door to the room to leave. "Thank you Haruno-san." said Kioshi as he watched her leave.

He was pleased that he managed to make the kunoichi somewhat uncomfortable and nervous. Kakashi returned to the room just as Kioshi finished putting his shirt on and laying down on the bed and covering himself with the sheets. "So are you interested in our cherry blossom?" asked Kakashi with an eye brow raised. "Hm... I'm not releasing that information at this time." replied Kioshi as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kakashi was somewhat disappointed that he didn't get an answer from the shinobi but right now he just got into his bed and went to sleep. Sai and Naruto where in the room on the left of the one Kakashi and Kioshi were in. They were getting ready to go to sleep and before long they were in dream land. Sakura had a room to herself which was on the right of the one Kakashi and Kioshi were in. She sighed as she put on her light pink night gown and walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. Her dreams drifted toward the mysterious shinobi named Akume Kioshi.

Author's Note: Well that is the first chapter and please tell me what pairing you would like to see. Remember it can either be straight or a yaoi pairing... and the only requirement is that it is with my OC Kioshi. And I know you are probably thinking that the story already has a somewhat pairing of KioshixSakura but it doesn't necessarily have to be that.... although if I don't think any of the pairings you, the readers suggest then it just might be a KioshixSakura. Alright with that in mind... please review! (^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Alright here is the second chapter. There is still no pairing... seeing that I haven't gotten a single review yet. (T_T) But the story must go on! And remember the pairing can be straight or a yaoi pairing. The only requirement is that it is with my OC, Kioshi. And if none of the pairings you, the readers suggest appeal to me then the pairing will be KioshixSakura. So please review! (^_^)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters..... I just borrow them.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts_'

'**Inner Self**'

(author's comments)

The early the next morning the group headed out on a straight path to Konoha. Kioshi and Kakashi were a few paces behind the younger ninja. "So are you going to give me an answer today about what you think about Sakura?" asked Kakashi in whisper so only Kioshi could hear. Kioshi looked toward the older man and said, "She is cute but I just like to mess with her is all... at this point." "Mess with her?" asked Kakashi an eye brow raised. "Not in any sexual kinda way... considering that all she has to do is look at me and she blushes. It's just fun to see her get nervous and blush... if anything it makes her more attractive." replied Kioshi with a smirk playing on his lips. "So you do like her." said Kakashi with a sideways glance at the shinobi to his right. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Hatake-san." said Kioshi that same smirk gracing his lips. '_This kid is very interesting._' thought Kakashi with a sigh. They stopped to take a break a few feet from the gate to Konoha. "Hey Haruno-san." said Kioshi, smirk present. Sakura turned to face Kioshi and she blushed as she said, "What is it Akume-kun?" Everyone stared at her except for Kioshi, his smirk was more pronounced and he looked as if he was about to laugh. This only made the pink-haired kunoichi blush a deeper shade of red. Kakashi noticed the pleasure Kioshi got from seeing Sakura embarrassed, even if the pleasure was hidden quite well. Kakashi also noticed that there was no lust or love unless those emotions where hidden where even he couldn't find them. "Sakura-chan.... why are you blushing?" asked Naruto, looking confused. Sai, Kakashi, and Kioshi all face-palmed. '_Man... that kid is slow._' thought Kioshi the smirk no longer there and Sakura had stopped blushing to punch Naruto in the head. "Ow... what was that for?!" shouted Naruto as he held his pounding head. "For being a complete idiot!" shouted Sakura, her hand on her hips. Suddenly Naruto straightened up and pointed his index finger at Kioshi and shouted, "Let's fight!" "Are you kidding me? I'd kill you easily even if I am injured." said Kioshi another smirk on his face. "Oh really then prove it!" shouted Naruto as he charged Kioshi with a kunai at the ready. Kioshi stepped to the left and in one quick motion had his hand clasped around Naruto's neck, not using all of his force but enough for air to pass slowly to Naruto's lungs. Kioshi let go a moment later, leaving Naruto to cough and sputter as he regained the ability to breathe normally. "See I told you I could kill you easily." said Kioshi with a smirk. Kakashi stared at Kioshi with surprise. '_This shinobi isn't to be taken lightly even if he is injured. He obviously has the skills of an Anbu... better yet he has the skills of an Anbu captain._' After the little incident they headed into the village. Naruto was pouting because he lost in an embarrassing way. "Okay.... Sai, Sakura, Naruto, you are dismissed. Go home and take a well deserved break." said Kakashi as he looked over the chuunin before him. "Okay." said Naruto, Sai, and Sakura in unison and they walked off. "Akume-san, you are to come with me to the Hokage tower." said Kakashi as he nodded in the direction of the large tower that seemed to loom over the village. Kioshi nodded, "I figured you where going to take me there, after all I am still an enemy." '_True... he is but I don't think Tsunade-sama is going to lock him away especially when he could be an asset to Konoha's military power._'

They arrived at the tower and were in the Hokage's office in a matter of minutes. "So Kakashi-san if I have this correctly this kid has the skills to be an Anbu captain and you have a strong feeling that he won't betray us." said Tsunade, her arms crossed over her large bust. "That's correct." said Kakashi sounding completely confident. "Well that's all fine and well that you believe in him, but what does he have to say about it.?" asked Tsunade as she looked over to Kioshi who was leaning against the wall his arms folded over his chest. "What Hatake-san said is correct. I won't betray the people who have given me their trust. And he is also correct with my skill level." said Kioshi calmly. "Hm... we do need more Anbu. Well then I guess you have just become the newest member of Konoha's Anbu Black Ops. And since it was Kakashi-san's idea, you can live with him until you can buy your own apartment." said Tsunade who had to place her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from laughing at the expressions on Kakashi's and Kioshi's faces. '_But I only have a one bedroom apartment._' thought Kakashi as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Come on let me show you to my apartment." said Kakashi sounding a little frustrated. Kioshi simply nodded and followed Kakashi out of the office. "Well here it is." said Kakashi with a sigh. Kioshi looked around, there was a nice sized kitchen, a good sized living room, a small hallway that had a few doors."Well it seems nice, Hatake-san. So where is my room?" asked Kioshi as he continued to look around. "Um... about that..." Kakashi trailed off. "What?" asked Kioshi as he looked at Kakashi an eye brow raised. "There is only one bedroom and one bed." said Kakashi, shaking his head. "What?!.... and she expects me to what sleep with you?" asked Kioshi, who blushed the instant he realized what he said sounded quite suggestive. Kakashi stared at Kioshi and couldn't help but to think, '_He looks rather cute when he is blushing. Wait.... wait.... did... I... just... think?!_' Kakashi shook his head and Kioshi tried to recover by saying, "You know what I mean." The blush still present on his face. "I do know what you mean." said Kakashi with a smirk that was hidden under his mask. Kioshi just glared at him, when he caught the sarcasm in the statement and sat down on the couch. Kakashi sat down next to him. Meanwhile Naruto was in his apartment punching the stuffing out of a stuffed doll out of frustration from earlier. Sai was outside doing some sketches. Sakura was relaxing on her couch and watching TV. The people of Konoha were out and about buying and selling goods. The weather was nice and the birds were singing. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kioshi decided to go take a walk to familiarize himself with the village's layout. He decided to uses the tops of buildings to run on top of and get a better angle to see the land's layout. Kakashi decided to take a shower after all he needed one. Kioshi arrived back at the apartment and unlocked the door with the key Kakashi had given him. Just as he turned around after closing the door, his gaze met a nearly naked Kakashi standing outside the door to what Kioshi presumed to be the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Kioshi couldn't help the blush that found its way onto his cheeks. Kakashi smirked as he walked up to Kioshi and pushed him up against the door and pressed his body against Kioshi's. "Hatake-san what... are you doing?" asked Kioshi innocence obviously in his voice. "What does it look like?" asked Kakashi as he pressed his taller and slightly stronger frame against Kioshi's shorter one. "This isn't right... we aren't supposed to do this." said Kioshi as he struggled to get free. Kakashi then backed off and walked down the small hallway and disappeared into his room. '_What's going on? Why did Hatake-san do that? Why did I kind of like it.? It's like how I feel when I get Haruno-san all nervous and embarrassed._' Kioshi wondered as he sat down on the couch. He lost himself in deep thought. '_Why did I do that? Why did I enjoy the feeling of Akume's body beneath mine?_' Kakashi shook his head as he finished getting dressed. He walked out of his room and found Kioshi sitting on the couch, deep in thought. So instead of disturbing him Kakashi went into the kitchen to make dinner. Kioshi returned to reality when he smelled something delicious. He turned his head to see the small table set for two people and the food looked so good. Kioshi stood up and walked over to the table, he waited until Kakashi took his seat before he sat down across from the older man. They ate in silence. "Listen, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier." said Kakashi after he cleaned up the dishes. Kioshi shook his head, "No... it's alright, I was just surprised but I don't really like it. I've had a bad experience with someone doing that to me." Kakashi looked surprised and then felt bad because he had forgotten that Kioshi had been under Orochimaru's control and there was no doubt that he would do anything to show his underlings he was the authority. "I'm sorry, I forgot about where you came from." said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "It's okay." said Kioshi with a small almost non-existent smile. Kioshi slept on the couch that night while Kakashi slept in his room.

Author's Note: Well I hope you all liked the chapter. (^_^) Please review and tell me what pairing you would like to see! Remember it is Kioshix?

Kioshi: why are you making me look bi?

Me: because I need to show the readers your potential in either a straight or yaoi pairing.

Kioshi: well I would prefer to be straight. I don't like looking like a wimp.

Me: well it doesn't matter what you prefer to be, it matters what the readers and I think you should be.

Kioshi: -glares at the author- I still think I should be straight.

Me: whatever you say. And again please review! (^_^)


End file.
